


Licantropía

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Children, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Top Remus Lupin, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Severus encuentra la cura para la licantropia.Remus debe tomar una decisión, hacía unos años la respuesta habría sido sí.¿Pero, ahora, con una familia y lunas llenas pacíficas?[Extra de No te metas con el lobo]
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del Extra que subí en la historia No te metas con el lobo. Lo puse aparte porque me salió con más lemon de lo que pensé XD 
> 
> Lucius y Remus tienen una hija de cinco años, están unidos y todo parece ir bien (?

Con ayuda de los elfos preparó rápidamente el desayuno y luego dejó entrar a las lechuzas, separando el correo que era para sí mismo y él que era para Lucius. Nunca abrían la correspondencia del otro así que cuando notó que había una carta de Severus dirigida hacia él dudó.  
¿Severus realmente se había equivocado y en vez de Lucius había puesto Lupin?   
Aun compraba la poción matalobos, lo hacía por las dudas y porque no era tan fácil guardarla por grandes periodos de tiempo. Pero en realidad hacía casi un año que no la tomaba.  
El lobo había demostrado ser lo suficientemente dulce con la pequeña, jugando con ella sin lastimarla y siendo respetuoso con Lucius en presencia de ella.   
Pensando en eso abrió la carta, solo había una frase firmada y eso hizo que palideciera.  
Sintió que se congelaba y un fuerte peso estaba sobre sus hombros, respiró profundo tratando de conseguir algo de aire mientras también trataba de controlar sus emociones.  
⸺ ¿Remus?⸺ Dio un respingo al escuchar a Lucius, tuvo ganas de hacer un bollito el papel y tirarlo lejos antes de que su pareja pudiera verlo.  
Hacía unos cinco años se hubiera endeudado por toda su vida, hubiera dado la mitad de sus años, habría dado cada centavo para obtener lo que había escrito ahí.  
Pero en ese momento… No se sentía feliz.   
No había ni siquiera un rastro de las emociones que pensó que sentiría si llegaba ese día ¿Cuántas veces lo había deseado? ¿Cuántos años había rogado una y otra vez para que se cumpliera?   
“Encontré una cura a la licantropía”   
Solo se sentía como un vacío y dolor. 

  
⸺Remus. ⸺ Al escuchar su nombre de nuevo levantó la cabeza, doblando el papel y dejándolo bajo otra carta que también era para él. Lucius no trataría de verla, no al menos mientras estuviera mirando.  
⸺Tienes algunas cartas.⸺ Trató de sonreír sintiendo aún que sus manos sudaban, pensó en levantarse y alejarse pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar, concentrándose en controlar sus propias feromonas. Lucius parecía que iba a decir algo pero enseguida se escucharon los pasos de su pequeña quien bajaba las escaleras corriendo.  
⸺ ¡Lucy, no corras!⸺ El omega regañó a la niña quien se detuvo al instante, riendo, su cabello aún se veía corto pero se había dejado colocar algunos moños de adorno. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos floreados, con sus zapatos de color blanco.   
⸺ ¡Buenos días, papá!⸺ Ella caminó rápidamente hacia él, alzando sus manitos. Remus se levantó rápidamente alzándola y besando su mejilla.  
⸺Buenos días, princesa.⸺ Sonrió sinceramente, sintiendo que el peso sobre él disminuía al escucharla reír. ⸺Deberías hacerle caso y no correr.⸺ La regañó suavemente sentándola en su silla antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su pareja, sentándose a su lado.   
⸺Lo siento papi, no volveré a hacerlo.⸺ Prometió sonriendo tiernamente antes de agarrar su cuchara para comer su cereal. Miró con cariño como Lucius acomodaba el cabello de la niña y llamaba a uno de los elfos para que trajera el diario.   
⸺ ¿Alguna mala noticia?⸺ Lucius le envió una mirada de reojo, pero supo enseguida que había notado que había escondido el papel bajo otra carta. Remus suspiró por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza antes de comer, mirando hacia Lucy como recordándole a su omega que ella estaba ahí.   
Esos pequeños acuerdos silenciosos hacían todo más cómodo, no tenían que discutir frente a ella.  
Lucy empezó a hablar rápidamente de lo que haría hoy con sus amigos en el jardín y él trató de concentrarse en ella, tratando de no pensar en la carta. Realmente tendría tiempo después, no necesitaba entrar en pánico ahora, debía llevar a su pequeña a la escuela y luego…  
¿Cómo debería decírselo a Lucius?   
El desayuno terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, el omega apenas había abierto algunas de las cartas y parecía estar preocupado por lo que él había escondido pero no había tratado de agarrar el papel.   
Mientras se levantaban Lucius acarició la cabecita de la niña dando una pequeña sonrisa pero mirando con más atención que tan corto estaba, arrugando ligeramente el ceño. Seguramente estaba enojado con Sirius pero había evitado demostrarlo, era casi gracioso pensar en el mayor quejándose en su mente mientras trataba de que se viera como que si no lo afectara.   
⸺Vamos por Red Flu, así que sostén bien tus cosas.⸺ La pequeña quien asintió fuertemente, haciendo que el moño de adorno en su cabello se agitara pero el patriarca rápidamente lo fijó con un movimiento de varita.  
⸺Creo que llegaremos bien si vamos ahora.⸺ Sonrió alzando a su hija y besando su frente, quedándose quieto unos momentos para que ella acomodara su bolsa donde llevaba todas sus cosas.  
⸺ ¡Hay una reunión de padres la semana que viene!⸺ Dijo de pronto, antes de que Lucius pudiera lanzar los polvos Flu.   
⸺Tu padre estará encantado de ir.⸺ Sonrió el mayor, Remus no pudo evitar sentir su humor mejorando considerablemente con lo bien que seguía la mañana. Atrajo a Lucius hacia si con su mano libre y besó su mejilla, manteniendo a la pequeña entre ambos.  
⸺ ¿Por qué siempre soy yo? ⸺Preguntó bromeando, sabiendo demasiado bien la respuesta.  
⸺Papi hace llorar a la maestra, papá.⸺ Lucy hizo un puchero mirando de manera acusadora al omega por unos segundos.   
⸺Solo fue una vez y fue muy malo de parte de tu papi hacer eso. Y se disculpó por ello.⸺ Remus habló soltando a su pareja y sosteniendo a su niña con sus dos brazos besando sus mejillas para hacerla reír.   
⸺Yo sigo diciendo que ella solo lloró para que yo quedara como el malo.⸺ Lucius dijo por lo bajo, para que Lucy no lo escuchara pero él lo entendió perfectamente. Rió divertido y luego el omega dijo el lugar antes de lanzar los polvos Flu.   
Salieron en una chimenea a algunas cuadras de la escuela, se encargó de quitar algunas cenizas de los hombros y cabello de su hija antes de caminar, dejando que Lucius se mantuviera un paso adelante.   
Miró el collar que su pareja traía y como se había puesto tres anillos más para que el de bodas destacara. Lucius siempre era como un pavo real cuando salían, restregando en la cara de quien se le cruzara todo lo que tenía.   
Pero también debía admitir que se veía realmente bien con las joyas, aunque taparan la marca, él había diseñado tanto el collar como el anillo, y que a Lucius le gustaran tanto también le daba orgullo aun a su pesar. Tal vez no debería mimar esas actitudes pero no era como que si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.   
Agarró la mano de su omega y besó sus nudillos por unos segundos antes de que siguieran caminando, aun agarrados de la mano mientras con su otro brazo mantenía a Lucy contra su pecho.   
⸺ ¡Aquí puedes bajarme, papá!⸺ Lucy se removió en sus brazos, estirando sus piernas tratando de llegar al suelo. Remus besó su mejilla tratando de acomodarla para que no se le cayera.  
⸺Aún falta una cuadra.⸺ Sonrió divertido mientras trataba de soltarla.   
⸺No necesito que me alces hasta la entrada.⸺ Lucy hizo un puchero dejando de moverse.  
⸺ ¿Por qué no? Eres mi pequeña princesa.⸺ Tarareó suavemente sintiendo la mano de Lucius en su hombro, le lanzó una sonrisa a su pareja.   
⸺Tengo cinco, soy niña grande ¡Abajo! ⸺ Besó su mejilla por última vez antes de bajarla, ayudándola con su bolsa y agarrando su manito. Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña escuela, había algunos padres y niños ahí. Lucy se soltó de su mano corriendo hacia los demás niños, prefirió no regañarla por ello ya que aún podía verla.   
⸺Su cabello tardará en crecer.⸺ Lucius la miró con ternura pero a pesar de lo que decía, era notorio que algo estaba molestándolo.   
⸺Pero lo hará, no te preocupes. Además, se ve hermosa.⸺ Sonrió rodeando su cintura con su brazo sin abrir otro tema, mirando a su pequeña quien mostraba orgullosa su nuevo peinado. Notó que Orión ya estaba ahí por lo cual no se encontrarían con Sirius, se preguntó divertido si su amigo lo había hecho a propósito para no encontrarse con Lucius.  
Ambos niños corrieron hacia ellos, hablando y saludando hasta que fue el momento de entrar.   
Lucy se despidió agitando su manito antes de ir hacia su clase, luego de recordarles la reunión.   
⸺Está creciendo mucho. ⸺ Caminaron por la vereda, Remus entrelazó sus dedos un poco más, asintiendo. Cuando iba a sacar la varita para aparecerlos en casa su mano chocó contra el papel en su bolsillo recordándole la carta, estuvo a punto de detenerse de pronto pero se obligó a no mostrarlo sintiendo que su buen humor se esfumaba.   
⸺Debería ir a ver a Severus.⸺ Habló deteniéndose en el lugar permitido para aparecer y atrayendo un poco más al omega hacia él. Estuvieron en casa casi al instante, cortando la conversación.  
Se separó de Lucius mirando el lugar, los elfos ya habían limpiado todo lo utilizado en el desayuno.   
⸺ Espera ¿Por qué?⸺ El rubio lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto.   
⸺Puedes leer la carta.⸺ Señaló a la mesa respirando profundo nuevamente tratando de deshacerse del nudo en la garganta, caminando unos pasos para alejarse. No debería sentirse tan alarmado, como que si fuera a perder algo ¡Debería estar feliz! ¿Por qué no podía…?  
⸺Oh.⸺ Ni siquiera fue capaz de darse vuelta y ver la reacción de su omega, miró hacia la mesada de la cocina unos segundos tratando de controlar sus propios pensamientos. ⸺Esto es inesperado.⸺ Lucius sonaba demasiado neutral y eso lo puso nervioso.  
⸺ ¿Solo inesperado? ¡Lucius!⸺ Rió casi histérico pero al notarlo llevó su mano a su boca tratando de parar, mirando al suelo.   
⸺Pareces devastado. ⸺ Miró de reojo al rubio quien se había parado a su lado, Remus se obligó a respirar profundo y trató de forzar una sonrisa.  
⸺ ¡No es cierto! Solo necesito procesar esto… yo… ⸺ Pasó su mano por su cabello pero cuando Lucius rodeó su muñeca tuvo que levantar su mirada y cruzarla con la de él.   
⸺Deberías ir a hablar con Severus. ⸺ Se soltó cuidadosamente al escucharlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
⸺ ¡No quiero hablar de esto! ¡Por Merlín, no ahora!⸺   
⸺ ¿Qué quieres hacer?⸺ Respiró profundo tratando de controlar su corazón desbocado. Lucius tenía razón, la sensación era de devastación y no debería ser así. Levantó su mirada para ver los ojos de su omega quien parecía estar analizando sus reacciones, se acercó los pasos que lo separaban y lo besó, obligándolo a retroceder hasta tenerlo contra la pared.  
Apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura tratando de no pensar demasiado aunque sabiendo que sus propias feromonas estaban descontroladas. Escuchó el ligero jadeo entre sus labios y coló su pierna entre las de su compañero presionándolo un poco.  
Si no fuera un hombre lobo, no tendría el mismo efecto.   
Ese pensamiento lo hizo separarse un poco para mirar los ojos de su omega quien le devolvió la mirada rápidamente, ambos estaba respirando de forma algo entrecortada con el rostro sonrojado.  
Se inclinó y escondió su rostro en su cuello abrazándolo por la cintura, apegándolo completamente a él, murmurando algunas palabras antes de lograr desabrochar el collar de propiedad dejando que Lucius lo tomara de su mano. Sabía perfectamente que si lo dejaba caer descuidadamente su omega se enojaría con él.   
Restregó su mejilla contra la marca de unión respirando profundamente sintiendo cada matiz que podía diferenciar.   
No podría hacerlo si no fuera hombre lobo.   
Lucius lo separó con cuidado y él se dejó mirando hacia el rostro del rubio, aceptando la caricia en la mejilla.  
⸺Estás distraído, siéntate. ⸺ Murmuró el rubio dejando un beso suave en sus labios.  
⸺No estoy distraído.⸺ Se atrevió a negarlo a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón.  
⸺No necesitas pensar en estos momentos y lo estás haciendo de manera demasiado fuerte. ⸺ Lucius presionó su pecho con su mano como instándolo a moverse. Suspiró y asintió alejándose con cuidado antes de caminar al sillón y sentándose.   
⸺Lo siento. ⸺ Respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus propias feromonas pero sin utilizar la magia para ello.   
⸺No necesitas disculparte, déjame hacerme cargo de esto.⸺ El rubio tarareó ligeramente dejando el saco a un lado, el collar seguramente había sido guardado por un elfo.  
⸺ ¿No tenías una reunión hoy?⸺ No pudo evitar mirarlo con intensidad cuando se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, apoyó sus manos en su cintura inclinándose un poco hacia él pero sin llegar a besarlo.   
⸺Mi asistente se encargará de eso así que ahora, compórtate…⸺ Lucius le sonrió acariciando ligeramente su cuello, corriendo un poco la camisa para ver la cicatriz de la mordida antes de sacar su varita y deshacerse de las feromonas del ambiente, dejó está a un lado antes de empezar a desabrochar la camisa.  
Amaba las feromonas de Lucius. Él siempre tenía que mantener a raya las propias si quería que él se sobrepusiera, por naturaleza el aroma del alfa estaba para enmascarar la de su compañero. Respiró profundo dejándose llenar por ella sintiendo sus manos temblar un poco.  
Podía sentir el deseo en ellas, así como podía adivinar su excitación.   
Presionó más sus dedos en la cadera del omega mientras este terminaba con los botones dejando más de su piel expuesta. Quería inclinarse y lamer su cuello pero se quedó quieto solo sintiéndolo, siguiendo una orden implícita a pesar de que quería más.   
Cuando al fin Lucius se dignó a besarlo le devolvió este con intensidad llevando una de sus manos a su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia sí pero al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar sus propias feromonas. Podía sentir la tensión que eso causaba en su interior pero trató de ignorarlo, tirando ligeramente de su cabello para poder inclinarlo hacia atrás pero Lucius presionó su pecho con su mano en advertencia.   
Se obligó a separarse del beso dejando salir un pequeño gruñido, tratando de no inclinarse más para sentir su aroma directamente de su cuello. Podía sentir su propia erección pulsando en sus pantalones, con el peso de su pareja en su regazo, pero ¿Cómo no reaccionar? Su omega estaba empezando a mojarse por él, aún era algo que cualquiera podría ignorar pero no él.  
Su respiración se profundizó y dejó que el patriarca lo despojara de su camisa, tratando de mantenerse quieto mientras las manos de este parecían seguir sus cicatrices haciéndolo estremecer. Quería presionar más al rubio contra si, tal vez alzar su cadera, acariciar y besar, pero sabía que intentándolo solo conseguiría lo contrario.   
⸺Tus feromonas.⸺ Lucius señaló separándose un poco de él pero aun manteniéndose sentado, sus torsos ya no estaban pegados pero aun podía sentir el calor del contrario. El rubio empezó a desabrochar su propia camisa.  
⸺Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.⸺ Respondió los mejor que pudo sin poder evitar mirar, disfrutando de cada botón abierto.  
El omega se quedó callado dándose su dulce tiempo para terminar y dejar la prenda de lado.   
⸺Pero no lo suficiente, profesor Lupin. ⸺ La voz profunda y sensual hizo que casi se atragantara, sintiendo vergüenza por un segundo fugaz pero le devolvió la sonrisa astuta rápidamente.   
⸺Tal vez es usted quien está siendo demasiado débil con sus propias feromonas.⸺ Respondió mirando la línea de su cuello hasta llegar a la mordida de unión, quería morderlo de nuevo, quería acariciar su piel expuesta pero mantuvo sus manos ancladas en sus caderas apenas inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él.  
Respiró temblorosamente tratando de que sus propias feromonas no lo traicionaran.   
Lucius apoyó sus manos en su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y Remus le devolvió la mirada con algo de curiosidad.  
⸺Tiene razón, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado piadoso con usted.⸺ Su omega le sonrió antes de pararse, inclinándose sobre él y apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo del sillón. Remus le devolvió el beso con ferocidad cuando apoyó sus labios contra los de él.   
No entendía que estaba pensando el patriarca cuando sintió que el aroma se intensifico. No pudo evitar dar un jadeo separándose un poco queriendo ver pero Lucius enterró su mano en su cabello y volvió a besarlo.   
La mano que tenía sobre la cintura del rubio tembló, quería acariciar un poco más, investigar, pero la mantuvo quieta tratando de concentrarse en devolver el beso y en que sus feromonas no se volvieran locas.  
Quería sentarlo contra su regazo nuevamente o levantarse, realmente Lucius sabía cómo jugar ese juego cada vez.   
Al fin Lucius lo dejó separarse del beso mirándolo con intensidad, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás para hacerlo a un lado antes de agarrar su varita y murmurar un rápido hechizo de limpieza, esta vez sí dejándola caer en cualquier lado.   
Las piernas ahora desnudas de su pareja rozaban contra sus rodillas, su miembro duro podía verse claramente y quiso levantar su mano y tocar pero el omega le dio una pequeña palmada acompañada de una sonrisa cruel.   
⸺Ahora, vas a ser un buen profesor y te quedarás quieto. ⸺  
⸺ ¿Cómo profesor no tendría más poder sobre esto?⸺ Preguntó casi sin aliento, mirándolo.  
⸺Yo soy la de la junta directiva, tesoro… ⸺ No pudo evitar una pequeña risa la cual se cortó cuando el omega se sentó en sus piernas de nuevo, esta vez no en su regazo pero apoyó una mano en su hombro para sostenerse.  
Acarició la cintura de su omega lentamente, subiendo y deslizando sus dedos por sus costillas tratando de controlar sus impulsos ante la desnudez de su amante.   
Quería poder tocarlo, morderlo, marcarlo.   
Realmente quería ponerlo contra el sillón y deslizar sus manos por sus muslos, besar cada parte de su piel pero tenía que quedarse con las caricias más suaves. No podría controlar sus feromonas de otra forma.   
Podía sentir el calor del otro cuerpo a través de la ropa, los muslos desnudos de su amante rozaban con su pantalón y deseó poder deshacerse de esa prenda.   
Lucius apenas dejó un beso suave en sus labios sin dejar que lo intensificara, alejándose un poco cuando se acercó más a él.   
Podía sentir que su omega estaba lubricando un poco más, por supuesto que estaba mojado ¿Cómo Lucius podría ignorar la excitación de ambos y las feromonas del ambiente? Podría prácticamente oler lo mucho que lo deseaba a pesar de que mantenía algo de distancia entre ambos, lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Pero se debía mantener ahí porque si se descontrolaba ahora se le escaparía como un puñado de arena.  
El rubio desabrochó su pantalón al fin pero él no pudo evitar acelerar las cosas desapareciendo las prendas que le faltaban ganándose una sonrisa divertida del mayor.  
⸺Por favor. ⸺ Habló antes de que Lucius pudiera externar el regaño en voz alta o cualquier amenaza que estuviera pensando.   
⸺Solo por esta vez…. ⸺ El rubio acarició sus labios ligeramente y él no pudo quitar su vista de sus ojos. Siempre era así de hechizante cuando quería y él realmente estaba perdido cuando se trataba de Lucius.   
Jadeó clavando sus dedos en las caderas del mayor tratando de no empujar hacia él mientras bajaba sobre su regazo sintiendo el calor rodeándolo, lo besó con intensidad pensando que sus gemidos iban a volverlo loco. Ya ni siquiera intentó controlarse mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello para atraerlo más hacia él.   
Realmente Lucius sabía cómo evitar que pensara en algo más.  
No tenían que ser cuidadosos porque no había nadie más que ellos, realmente había pasado un tiempo desde que lo hacían en un lugar que no fuera el baño de su habitación. Con una niña pequeña incluso son las facilidades de los hechizos de privacidad, nunca se sabía cuándo interrumpiría en el lugar.   
Lo dejó elegir el ritmo, ayudándolo a moverse mientras seguían besándose entre jadeos y gemidos. Invadió su boca con su lengua ahogando los sonidos, acariciando su piel y apretando lo que podía, disfrutando de cada una de sus reacciones.  
Terminaron contra el suelo y apenas pudo lanzar un hechizo para evitar el golpe pero no importó en lo absoluto. Jadeó al tenerlo bajo él adorando la forma en que decía su nombre, embistiendo con fuerza generando más gemidos. Agarró sus muslos con algo de fuerza sabiendo que dejaría marcas empujándolo hacia él y penetrándolo más duro.   
⸺Q-quiero… que me anudes esta vez.⸺ Al escucharlo sintió que llegaba al límite, lo besó con ferocidad mientras lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus movimientos, disfrutando de cada uno de los rasguños.   
Bajó su cabeza y mordió sobre la marca de nuevo, empujando más y, escuchándolo gritar su nombre, terminó también anudándolo.  
Apoyó su frente sobre la de él, sin poder evitar los jadeos y tiembles, acariciando sus costados sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Había extrañado quedarse unidos así, era otra clase de intimidad. Sonrió al sentir el abrazo del omega y le dio pequeños besos en sus labios.   
<<Si no fueras hombre lobo, no podrías hacerlo al menos que estuviera en celo>>   
Besó con fuerza a su pareja de nuevo tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Hizo un hechizo de limpieza rápida sobre ambos antes de dejar la varita a un lado y abrazar más a su omega.   
⸺Realmente deberías ir a hablar con Sev antes de que ella vuelva de la escuela.⸺ Luego del sexo en la sala se habían movido a la cama para continuar donde lo habían vuelto a hacer, por lo que estaban recostados sobre ella.   
Acarició con cuidado el cabello lacio asintiendo levemente, disfrutando de sus aromas juntos. La satisfacción de ambos era palpable y no quería perderse esa sensación.   
⸺Lo sé.⸺ Se sentía más relajado pero la idea no le gustaba del todo, sabía que no podía quedarse acurrucado contra Lucius para siempre y escapar de la situación no era una salida. Suspiró por lo bajo al sentir las ligeras caricias del rubio en su pecho y acarició la espalda desnuda de su pareja haciéndolo estremecer.   
⸺Vamos, no queda tanto tiempo antes de que debamos ir a buscarla.⸺ Lucius se sentó rápidamente escapando de sus brazos pero tocando su mejilla. Remus lo miró sin incorporarse alzando su mano y acariciando ligeramente su cuello, deslizando sus dedos sobre la mordida que había hecho sobre la marca. ⸺Remus. ⸺ El rubio lo llamó apoyando su mano sobre la de él, pero a pesar de su mirada severa su piel pálida se había enrojecido levemente.  
⸺Ya voy.⸺ Se incorporó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, sabía que si trataba algo más Lucius simplemente se escaparía ya que el omega había decidido que debían ir. Sonrió ligeramente cuando el rubio se alejó y no despegó su mirada de él mientras elegía la ropa notando cada una de las marcas que había dejado, riendo cuando Lucius le tiró una camisa en la cara.   
⸺ ¿Quieres que te acompañe o prefieres ir solo?  
⸺Quiero que me acompañes.⸺ Admitió luego de pensarlo unos segundos, abrochando la camisa. Se levantó revisando rápidamente que todo estuviera bien y guardó su varita en el bolsillo antes de acercarse a donde Lucius se estaba mirando al espejo y abrazarlo por la espalda.   
Besó su cuello suavemente antes de restregar su mejilla, dejando su aroma y disfrutando el de él. A pesar de su aroma persistente en el rubio sentía la necesidad de marcarlo más, como que si no quisiera soltarlo y solo quisiera mantenerlo contra él.   
⸺Estás nervioso.⸺ Lucius lo miró a través del espejo y él apoyó su barbilla en su hombro aun abrazándolo, teniendo cuidado con su cabello.   
⸺Eso creo.⸺ Murmuró alejándose un poco, ayudando a Lucius a atar su cabello, mirando su cuello más expuesto. ⸺ ¿El collar?⸺ Preguntó mirando hacia donde habían dejado la joya, la cual ya estaba en su caja de cristal.   
⸺Esta vez no, solo iremos y volveremos.⸺ El Slytherin se dio vuelta para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y él lo aceptó de buena gana, sintiendo que la tranquilidad de Lucius se le estaba contagiando. No sabía que reacción esperaba y tampoco debería sentirse tan cómodo entre esa tranquilidad porque sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento.   
Lucius no era alguien tan tranquilo y realmente le gustaría saber en qué estaba pensando su serpiente escurridiza, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.   
Tardaron un poco más en terminar de arreglarse para salir entre los besos y abrazos, habían tenido que deshacerse del aroma a sexo lo que solo hizo que tuvieran que olfatearse de nuevo, dejando su aroma en el otro.   
Aparecieron afuera del laboratorio de Severus pero no dentro del hogar. El omega había hecho como una “sala de espera” anexada y así evitar tener que dar permiso para que aparecieran dentro de su casa. Realmente era cómodo y Remus agradeció eso ya que si no se encontraría con Sirius y en ese momento no estaba seguro de que decir.   
Lucius se adelantó sin soltar su mano y tocó la puerta.  
⸺Pueden pasar.⸺ No sabía si el pocionista los estaba esperando o si Lucius ya le había avisado que vendrían. Aunque en ese momento realmente no importaba.  
Dejó que Lucius entrara primero, el laboratorio nunca le había parecido tan grande.  
Miró el lugar y luego hacia el omega que los miraba, había un caldero a su espalda que seguramente estaba en estasis.  
⸺Severus.⸺ Su omega fue el primero en saludar rompiendo el tenso silencio que los había rodeado. Él mismo tuvo que forzar su voz para que no saliera baja, sentía un nudo fuerte en la garganta.   
⸺Buenos días, Snape.⸺ Sonaba demasiado formal y notó la extrañeza en el ex profesor pero solo por unos segundos, luego pareció no darle importancia.  
⸺Lucius, Lupin. Les preguntaría si quieren algo de comer pero todos sabemos que hacen aquí.⸺ Severus dio una media sonrisa que Lucius devolvió, él no pudo hacerlo. Sentía que terminaría vomitando si siquiera se atrevía a sonreír.   
⸺Leí tu carta.⸺ Prefirió ser directo, reuniendo toda la valentía que pudo. Severus lo miró unos segundos y asintió, parecía que era bueno que los tres estuvieran parados y nadie ofreció un cambio, ni siquiera Lucius se quejó de ello aunque normalmente sería el primero en hacerlo.  
⸺Hace un par de años alguien me contrató para investigar una cura porque al parecer su hijo menor había sido mordido. Creí que podría solo mejorar la matalobos pero… Con tu libro fue fácil entender mucho mejor a los hombre lobo.⸺ Notó el tono de orgullo que se filtraba a pesar de que el ex profesor estaba tratando de ser neutral.  
¡Por supuesto que Severus estaba orgulloso de su trabajo!  
Había logrado algo espectacular. Pero el hecho de que Severus, el frío y neutral Severus, estuviera más emocionado que él mismo le hacía sentir mucho peor, como si la sensación de hundimiento aumentara.   
⸺Entonces… ¿Lograste encontrar una poción que evitaría la transformación cada luna que la tome?⸺ Tanteó ligeramente sintiéndose un poco mejor con la presencia silenciosa de Lucius a su lado, ni siquiera era capaz de girar la cabeza y mirar las reacciones de su omega.   
⸺No. Hice una serie de pociones que la cura totalmente, su proceso es largo que se empezaría de una luna llena a otra.⸺ Tragó con fuerza al escucharlo, sintiendo su boca seca.  
⸺ ¿Está en pruebas?⸺ Preguntó a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta, la mirada casi ofendida del omega de cabello negro le dijo todo lo que necesitaba.   
⸺Funcionó, en una prueba de treinta personas. Mi cliente no quería esperar y su hijo evolucionó favorablemente. Hace seis meses se le administro y no presentó ningún cambio en luna llena, ni siquiera de actitud.   
Pero también hicimos pruebas teóricas, hice estudios todas las semanas. A los marcados más recientes parece ser una cura a largo plazo pero a los que tienen una mordida que fue hace mucho o nacieron con la maldición, parece que tendrán que tomar la poción cada tres o cinco años.⸺  
⸺ ¿Tres o cinco años?⸺ Repitió, incluso ese tiempo se sentía demasiado largo.   
⸺En el escenario menos favorable. En el más favorable durara casi veinte años pero tengo que informar la peor opción.⸺ Severus medio sonrió esta vez haciendo más obvio su orgullo, Remus no pudo evitar encogerse.  
⸺Wow. Es wow.⸺ Murmuró, incapaz de expresar una opinión positiva pero Lucius se adelantó, caminando hacia Severus y apoyando sus manos en sus brazos.  
Remus agradeció quedar tapado de la vista del pocionista.   
⸺Felicidades, Sev ¡Realmente lo lograste! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.⸺ Lucius también sonaba feliz y sincero, eso realmente lo hizo querer irse pero se mantuvo ahí quieto tratando de analizar todos sus pensamientos.  
No podía, eran demasiados. Sus emociones eran demasiado pesadas y tristes y no podía…  
⸺Gracias.⸺ Severus apenas dio una pequeña palmadita en el brazo del otro omega antes de que Lucius se apartara.  
⸺ ¿Dijiste que era un proceso de luna llena a luna llena?⸺Preguntó haciendo que las miradas de ambos se centraran de nuevo en él. Severus asintió alejándose más de Lucius y sacando una caja de uno de los estantes de vidrio.   
La abrió cuidadosamente, había tres pociones dentro de ella a una temperatura mucho más baja de la que estaban. La primera parecía ser completamente blanca pero parecía tener destellos plateados, la segunda era más transparente pero como una burbuja mostraba muchos colores. La última era casi plateada en su totalidad y lo hizo recordar a la brillantina con la que jugaban los niños muggles.   
⸺Sí. El día después de la luna llena empiezan a tomar una dosis de la poción A, todos los días. Siete días antes de la siguiente luna llena se agrega la dosis B.   
Una vez que empieza las dosis B empezaran los verdaderos cambios.   
En la siguiente luna llena no debería haber transformación pero habrá malestar, incluso fiebre si tienen defensas bajas.   
Cuando la noche pase se toma la última dosis de ambas pociones más la dosis C.   
Y eso es todo.⸺ Explicó analíticamente, Remus miró las pociones sin ser capaz de acercarse y Severus no le pidió que lo hiciera. No fue capaz de mirar si Lucius parecía interesado o no, así que mantuvo su vista lejos de su omega.  
⸺Cada una debe ser escandalosamente cara.⸺ Dijo al fin haciendo que Severus cerrara la caja.  
⸺Sus ingredientes son caros. Muy caros y difíciles de conseguir.⸺ El pocionista le gruñó, ofendido.  
⸺No es como que si el dinero fuera un problema.⸺ Lucius se metió enseguida lanzándole un ceño fruncido, Remus lo miró unos segundos y se preguntó porque exactamente lo estaba regañando.  
⸺ ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados adversos?⸺ No deberían ser muy malos. Si Severus estaba tan orgulloso realmente no debían ser muy malos.   
⸺Quitar la licantropía cambia a las personas. No solo evita que se transformen en un hombre lobo en las noches de luna llena, lamentablemente quita todas las ventajas de serlo.   
Las feromonas fuertes, el olfato mucho más fino que los demás, el instinto, la fuerza y magia del lobo.   
Y… los que fueron convertidos vuelven al género que eran antes de ser mordidos o al cual debería ser.⸺ El pocionista pareció dudar un poco al decir lo último, Remus se encogió ligeramente arrepintiéndose de no haber traído su chocolate, realmente necesitaba algo dulce.   
⸺ ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras preguntaba.  
⸺Cuando un hombre lobo te muerde, el cambio provoca un cambio en la biología también. Yo… soy un alfa de primera categoría por ser hombre lobo.   
Los hombres lobos son alfas o betas. No hay omegas entre nosotros.⸺ Informó antes que el pocionista, mirando los ojos negros que también lo veían con algo de fastidio.  
⸺Oh…⸺ Lucius fue neutral en su expresión y eso solo logró ponerle los nervios de punta.   
⸺Es un precio. No se pueden mantener las ventajas de ser hombre lobo y quitar que se vuelvan monstruos en la luna llena. Lo más cercano a eso es la matalobos.⸺ Severus guardó la caja lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa como que si lo hubiera insultado.  
⸺Por supuesto que lo sé, Snape.⸺ Se sentía como un niño regañado y lo odiaba.   
⸺Estás más serio de lo que esperaba. Si no estás interesado solo di que no, las pociones seguirán existiendo. ⸺ El omega menor se encogió de hombros. ⸺Solo pensé que era justo que lo supieras ya que utilicé tu libro.⸺  
⸺No dije que no me interesaban solo… No…⸺ Trató de reclamar pero las palabras ni siquiera salían ¡No tenía ninguna excusa! No debería dudar, no debería…   
⸺Tienes dos semanas para decidir. Ya pueden irse, tengo que hacer más pociones.   
Decidí decírtelo ahora porque el lobo se vuelve un poco histérico ante el hecho de que dejara de existir. Es la semana más tranquila que tienes entre luna y luna, así que en realidad solo tienes dos o tres días para dar una respuesta.⸺ Severus dijo de pronto.   
“El lobo dejara de existir”, por Merlín, sonaba como que si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien.  
⸺Gracias por tu consideración.⸺ Tropezó con sus palabras mientras retrocedía, alejándose de ambos omegas.  
⸺Gracias, Severus, hablaremos después.⸺ Escuchó a Lucius despidiéndose pero aun así salió del laboratorio hacia la sala de espera.  
⸺Adiós, Lucius.⸺ Se despidió el pocionista.  
Ni siquiera esperó a su omega antes de aparecerse en la casa de nuevo sintiendo las mismas emociones que cuando recibió la carta pero mucho peores ¡Debería ser fácil! ¡La respuesta era si, si lo quiero! No importaba el precio, él realmente quería…   
Se pasó la mano por la cara agitando su cabeza.   
No, no ahora. Debía buscar a la pequeña y luego… luego tendría tiempo para pensar.  
Dos, tres días. Era suficiente para calmarse y decidir que quería.   
⸺Remus.⸺ No volteó al escuchar su nombre.   
⸺Debemos ir por Lucy. Luego hablaremos de esto.⸺ Prometió sin mucha convicción sintiéndose muy cansado. Toda su tranquilidad se había esfumado y ahora quedaba un fuerte nudo en su estómago que no lo dejaba en paz.  
Debería estar feliz, realmente debería…  
⸺Iré yo por ella, deberías quedarte.⸺ Lucius ofreció pero él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
⸺No.⸺ No quería quedarse solo, realmente no quería centrarse en sus pensamientos ni analizar sus emociones.   
La respuesta era si, si quería la poción pero… Tal vez no.   
⸺Es temprano, Remus.⸺  
⸺Igual deberíamos.⸺ Acomodó el cuello de su camisa sintiendo sus dedos temblar pero Lucius se acercó nuevamente ayudándolo en eso. Miró el rostro de su omega, él parecía concentrado en hacer que el cuello se viera bien pero se preguntó en que tanto pensaba.  
Si Lucius pudiera decidir ¿Qué diría?  
Abrió la boca para preguntar pero cuando los ojos grises lo miraron se quedó callado.  
¿Sería capaz de tomar la decisión contraria a la persona que amaba? ¿Realmente quería esa respuesta?   
Se inclinó y besó sus labios, esta vez sin la intensidad de antes, solo una suave presión tierna mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Lucius pareció entender porque no trató de profundizar el contacto, solo apoyó sus manos en su pecho devolviéndole el gesto, disfrutando de la cercanía.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Esta vez la presencia de Lucy no lo calmó, su pequeña venía totalmente feliz, hablando de todo lo que había hecho en el jardín y también de los demás niños, al parecer había alguien nuevo o algo así.  
Tenía recuerdos algo borrosos del lobo, no solía recordar absolutamente todo de lo que pasaba en la luna llena sin su poción matalobos pero tenía recuerdos generales. Como de Lucy corriendo mientras reía, tratando de meterse entre lugares angostos para que el lobo no la alcanzara, por supuesto, él siempre la alcanzaba para llevarla una vez más al lado de Lucius.   
Podía recordar las caricias en su cabeza de la pequeña, quien solía jugar con las orejas y también recordaba el cuidado para que las garras no lograran tocarla. También recordaba el peso de Lucius contra él o al pequeño zorro que solía escalar sobre su lomo.   
El lobo y él eran lo mismo así que deshacerse de él realmente no mataría a nadie. Solamente estaba… cambiando una parte de sí mismo.   
Era como un animago que cambiaba a su forma humana de nuevo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?   
Lucius había llevado a su niña arriba para que se lavara y cambiara, lo elfos se estaban encargando del almuerzo porque él realmente no podía concentrarse.   
⸺Remus.⸺ Lucius lo miraba a pocos metros, Remus se irguió un poco mejor en el sillón mirando hacia el mayor.  
⸺Estoy bien.⸺ Mintió, tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos.  
⸺ ¿Lo que más te preocupa son los cambios biológicos?⸺ Preguntó el omega acercándose, Remus suspiró con fuerza.  
⸺Lucy está arriba y…⸺  
⸺Remus.⸺ El rubio gruñó ligeramente, como en advertencia.  
⸺Lucius.⸺ Le devolvió con el mismo tono, lo que pareció encender un poco más la molestia en el omega.  
⸺ ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Crees que solo estoy contigo porque eres un alfa de categoría? ¡Tal vez empezamos así pero no puedo creer que dudes sobre eso!⸺ Reclamó enseguida.  
⸺No es solo eso.⸺ Miró hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la conversación.   
⸺ ¿Entonces qué es? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarme en todo ese tiempo!⸺  
⸺ ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿¡Qué te pregunte que hacer!? ¡Esto no se trata de ti! ¡No todo se trata de ti!⸺ Se levantó de pronto quedando frente a frente, Lucius apretó los puños y pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos pero no retrocedió.  
⸺ ¡No estoy diciendo que se trata de mí! ¡Tampoco quiero que me preguntes nada! ¡Pero quiero saber qué diablos está pasando por tu cabeza!⸺  
⸺ ¡No quiero hablar de eso!⸺ ¡Realmente no quería!  
⸺ ¿¡Por qué no!?⸺ Lucius golpeó ligeramente su pecho con dos dedos, sin presionar lo suficiente pero el gesto era claro.   
⸺ ¡No quiero hablar de eso contigo!⸺ Ambos se miraron, agitados y enojados, sus feromonas parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor tratando de sobreponerse. Lucius no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando se escucharon los pasos en la escalera.  
Remus retrocedió sacando su varita y deshaciéndose de las feromonas.  
¿Habían puesto el hechizo de privacidad? ¿Lucy los había visto u oído?   
Sintió que palidecía al ver a su pequeña mirarlos con curiosidad desde el final de la escalera, ambos estaban callados y se sintió más asustado al notar que Lucius parecía tan afectado como él.   
¡Maldita sea! ¡Eran hechizos simples!   
Rápidamente el rubio la alzó y la estrechó contra él haciéndola reír.  
⸺Tu padre tiene reunión, así que no se quedara a comer.⸺  
⸺ ¿Qué?⸺ Preguntó casi tontamente sintiéndose herido. Ambos rubios lo miraron, Lucy aun con curiosidad y Lucius con algo de frialdad. No sabía que más decir y estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño cuando lo notó.   
A pesar de todo podía sentir la preocupación.  
Lucius no lo estaba echando, le estaba dando una salida. Él fácilmente podría negarse diciendo que fue cancelada y quedarse, pero realmente necesitaba el tiempo a solas.   
Asintió ligeramente y se acercó, besó la mejilla de su niña y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su omega.  
⸺Volveré en un rato.⸺ Prometió suavemente.  
⸺ ¡Mucha suerte, papá!⸺ Ella alzó sus manitos tocando su rostro.   
⸺Pórtate bien.⸺ Sonrió acariciando su cabello unos momentos antes de intercambiar otra mirada con el patriarca. Acarició muy sutilmente el cuello del mayor antes de alejarse.  
<<Si no fueras un hombre lobo, no lo hubieras notado>> Sintió su labio temblar ante ese pensamiento y se apuró a salir de la casa, sintiendo el aire golpear contra su rostro cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí.   
¿A dónde podría ir ahora?

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
⸺ ¿Es enserio, Moony?⸺ La voz de Sirius lo hizo levantar la mirada, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado. El lugar era agradable, tenía grandes ventanales y se había sentado en una de las mesas del fondo pero cerca del vidrio. Podía mirar hacia afuera mientras tomaba los batidos de chocolate.  
Su amigo le sonrió enormemente antes de sentarse en la silla frente a él.  
⸺Tengo una niña en casa, no podría volver borracho.⸺ Se excusó antes de tomar un poco más. Era su tercer batido, todos de chocolate pero distintas combinaciones.   
Vio como Sirius lanzó el hechizo de privacidad y se sintió un poco desanimado. Esperaba que Lucy no los hubiera escuchado discutir a Lucius y a él.   
⸺Necesitas algo más fuerte que chocolate.⸺ Sirius miró los chocolates en la bandeja, Remus se encogió un poco.  
⸺Pienso volver a casa en unas horas.⸺ Admitió, realmente no había pensado en el alcohol, solo en ahogarse en chocolate.   
⸺Tu serpiente albina me contó que saliste, cuando supe que habías venido a hablar con Sev le pregunté dónde estabas. Te busqué por varios bares primero pero luego Canuto te encontró fácilmente.⸺ Sirius dejó escapar una risa y agarró uno de los dulces de chocolate que estaban en la bandeja, se dio el tiempo de comerlo antes de volver a hablar. ⸺Pensé que estarías más feliz.⸺  
Remus suspiró mirando hacia su vaso sin saber exactamente que responder, seguramente todos se esperaban una reacción distinta ¡Incluso él mismo! Sobre todo Sirius que lo había acompañado en Hogwarts, sabía lo mucho que le temía al lobo y también la cantidad de tiempo que logró aceptarlo.   
Desaparecer esa parte de él debería sentirse como un premio no como una desgracia.  
⸺Yo también.⸺ Decidió ser sincero tomando un poco más de su batido, tal vez debería pedir uno mezclado con café.   
Sirius se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla estirándose, Remus lo miró y trató de no retarlo por la posición y por como ponía los brazos sobre la mesa.   
⸺ ¿Qué sucede?⸺ Preguntó el sangre pura mirándolo a los ojos, Remus desvió la mirada.  
⸺No sé.⸺ Murmuró muy abatido. Podría haber hecho una broma sobre lo mal que se estaba apoyando Sirius en la mesa o como no debería estirarse así pero incluso eso sonaba muy forzado en su cabeza.  
No había forma de escapar del hecho de que había una cura y en vez de tomarla había corrido lejos.   
⸺Tal vez estás sorprendido e incrédulo. Deberías darte un tiempo.⸺ Sirius palmeó su hombro levantándose, prácticamente poniéndose sobre la mesa. Remus lo regañó con la mirada pero eso solo hizo que su amigo sonriera divertido, al final el castaño volvió a mirar a sus manos, recordando las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo.   
⸺He sido un hombre lobo toda mi vida o la mayor parte de ella. Habría aceptado sin dudar hace unos años pero ahora… No lo sé.⸺ Y no sabía porque no, sabía que los cambios daban miedo pero esto debería ser un cambio positivo.   
⸺Podrías ser un animago lobo.⸺ Sirius lo trajo de vuelta, cortando sus pensamientos. Se permitió reír levemente ya que había pensado en eso antes.  
⸺No será lo mismo.⸺  
⸺ Si no la quieres, solo di que no. Nadie te obliga a tomarla.⸺ El otro alfa se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con curiosidad.   
⸺Es que se supone que es lo que siempre quise… no puedo simplemente…⸺ Se pasó la mano por el rostro, se sentía exhausto. La azúcar debería despertarlo no darle sueño pero ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez sus emociones estaban demasiado desbocadas, como una represa que se estaba agrietando ⸺Pero Lucy y Lucius hacen tan suaves las lunas llenas. Puedo sentir otras cosas que otro no pueden, sus cambios de aroma, si algo les preocupa, lo matices y toda la información que las feromonas proporcionan… El lobo los ama.  
⸺El lobo eres tú y son la misma persona.⸺ Sirius le recordó apoyando su mano sobre la de él, Remus asintió ligeramente. Había escuchado esa frase durante toda su vida, siempre como consuelo y a veces él mismo la había usado como martirio.   
⸺ ¿Qué tal si no soy un alfa? Mis padres son betas. Lucius podría llevar un collar pero no sería lo mismo…⸺ Sonó casi a excusa ¿Cuánta probabilidad había? Perdería ser de categoría pero seguramente seguiría siendo un alfa.  
Tal vez sus feromonas no fueran tan impresionantes, tal vez su magia ya no sería tan fuerte. Las feromonas de Lucius se volverían más fuertes que las de él y la moneda se daría vuelta: no podría hacer mucho si su omega tratara de usar sus feromonas a su favor.  
Pero confiaba en Lucius, que el omega tuviera más poder que él no lo asustaba.   
Pero también podría volverse beta ¿Qué pasaría con su vínculo?   
Alzó la mirada para ver a Sirius cuando este presionó sus dedos sobre él.   
⸺Es una decisión que debes tomar por ti. Tú eres el que sabe cómo se siente cada transformación, los miedos, lo peor y lo mejor de una.   
Nosotros no podremos entenderte del todo, no importa cuántos años te acompañemos en las lunas llenas nunca es lo mismo.   
No deberías pensar más que en ti mismo en esta decisión.   
Si decides que no la poción seguirá existiendo, puedes cambiar de opinión. Si decides que sí debes recordar que es una decisión que solo podrás cambiar en cinco años o en veinte. En veinte años, mejor dicho, Sev solo está siendo pesimista con su producto. ⸺ Sonrió ante lo último, realmente orgulloso de su pareja.  
Remus trató de sonreírle pero en cambio solo bajó su mirada.  
⸺No puedo pensar solo en mí mismo en esta decisión.⸺ Podría afectar a tantas personas incluso si decidía que si o que no.   
⸺Debes ser egoísta esta vez, Remus.⸺ Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo. ⸺Nadie puede decirte que es lo que quieres. ⸺  
⸺ ¿Si no sé lo que quiero?⸺ Sintió ese nudo en la garganta apenas terminó de hablar.  
No sabía lo que quería ¿Realmente tenía idea de sus propios deseos?  
⸺Si lo sabes. ⸺ Dijo de pronto su amigo, muy seguro, como que si lo que estuviera preguntando fuera imposible. ⸺ ¡Ahora nos llenaremos de dulce hasta explotar!⸺ Sirius sonrió, cambiando toda la seriedad y quitando el hechizo antes de pedir un poco de cada uno de los dulces del lugar.   
No pudo evitar reír ante ello.

* * *

  
…

* * *

  
Habían terminado vomitando, por supuesto.   
El azúcar se les había subido demasiado pero estarían bien, realmente nunca creyó que podría tener un límite para su chocolate.   
Había tenido que llevar a Sirius a casa y Severus solo había rodado los ojos mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro ilustrado sobre ingredientes que estaba mirando con Orión. Eso había sido una escena curiosa pero la mirada fría del pocionista lo hizo irse rápidamente.   
Lucy debía estar haciendo tarea por lo que cuando llegó fue directamente a la sala de juegos de la pequeña sabiendo que solía hacer sus dibujos ahí.   
⸺ ¡Papá!⸺ Su niña lo saludó, estaba acostada boca abajo en el suelo alfombrado, dibujando en un papel que estaba sobre una pizarra para que pudiera hacerlo cómodamente. Notó enseguida a la elfina quien estaba tratando de que la pequeña mantuviera ordenado sus lápices.   
⸺Hola, amor. ⸺ Saludó luego de hacer una pequeña inclinación hacia la elfina, antes de arrodillarse al lado de su pequeña.  
⸺Papi está en su oficina.⸺ Lucy sonrió, Lucius solo la dejaba sola con alguna elfina vigilando cuando era urgente así que supuso que la reunión que su omega había aplazado no era tan poco importante como había dicho.  
⸺Te traje algunos chocolates.⸺ Besó su mejilla y sacó de su bolsillo tres chocolates haciendo que los ojos de Lucy se iluminaran. Se sentó enseguida agarrándolos.  
⸺ ¡Gracias! ⸺  
⸺Iré ver a papi y luego subiré de nuevo ¿Si? Tu dibujo está muy bonito. ⸺ Sonrió mirándolo, notando que estaba tratando de dibujar el jardín de la casa, una cosa redonda con cola debían ser los pavos reales.   
⸺ ¡Esta bien! ⸺ Besó su frente antes de levantarse, estaba por salir cuando la voz de su pequeña lo detuvo. ⸺Papá, te conviertas en un lobo con la luna o no, te querremos igual.⸺ Miró hacia Lucy muy sorprendido notando como ella lo miraba sonriendo como que si no hubiera dicho nada demasiado importante.  
Podía sentir su pecho llenarse de cariño y ternura y regresó sobre sus pasos para abrazarla con fuerza.  
⸺Gracias, mi amor. ⸺ Se preguntó si Lucius había hablado con ella o si los había escuchado pelear pero prefirió no preguntar mientras jugaba con su niña un rato antes de ir hacia la oficina del omega. Tocó la puerta antes de abrirla.  
⸺Ey. ⸺ Lucius le medio sonrió mientras escribía rápidamente con la pluma, por la forma en la que la presionaba estaba realmente furioso.  
⸺ ¿Malas noticias?⸺  
⸺Solo algo que debo arreglar pero ya casi. ⸺ Lucius sonrió con algo de crueldad hacia la carta antes de firmarla. Remus sintió un poco de pena por quien la recibiría.   
El rubio se levantó luego de enviar la carta mirando como la lechuza salió volando por la ventana.   
Remus no espero a que se diera vuelta, lo abrazó por la espalda presionando ligeramente su rostro contra su cabello disfrutando de su aroma pero sin ser capaz de mirar su expresión.   
Quería preguntarle a Lucius su opinión, pero no podía. No estaba seguro de poder asimilar la decepción del otro si esta se presentaba así que se había colocado un poco de perfume bajo su nariz para que las feromonas de su omega fueran muy leves para él.   
Presionó un beso en su cabello. Lucius acarició sus manos y él sonrió, abrazándolo un poco más  
Necesitaba ser egoísta esta vez.  
⸺Decidí que no voy a tomar la poción. ⸺ 


	2. Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos ❤❤❤❤❤❤!!!

Lucius pasó el cepillo sobre el cabello de su hija frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No había crecido mucho en las dos semanas que habían pasado y él estaba pensando seriamente en pelar al maldito perro por dejarle las tijeras a los niños.   
Lucy estaba casi que saltaba de la emoción por lo que se aferraba a la silla con sus manitos, mirando hacia el espejo sonriéndole contenta.   
Ella adoraba las noches de luna llena.  
Lucius ató el cabello de la pequeña en una cola alegrándose de que al menos pudiera hacer eso con lo corto que estaba mientras pensaba en la mirada entrecerrada que le había lanzado Severus al saber que Remus no querría la poción.   
Sabía que su amigo pensaba que él había tenido que ver la decisión pero no lo había dicho en voz alta ni lo había regañado por ello, pero luego tendrían tiempo de hablarlo.   
Realmente había querido darle a Remus su espacio para pensarlo pero sabía que sus reacciones serían demasiado obvias para el hombre lobo. Obligarlo a salir de la casa para poder decidir había sido bueno, Remus parecía contento con su propia decisión y los días habían pasado sin arrepentimientos.   
El aullido que se escuchó hizo que apoyara las manos en los hombros de la niña para evitar que se parara, sintiendo algo de preocupación. Por su puesto que el hombre lobo aullaba pero hacía mucho no escuchaba ese tipo de aullido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado alguna vez y la sensación de nerviosismo que le siguió no lo ayudó en lo más mínimo.   
⸺Twinky, quédate con ella.⸺ Dijo alzándola y subiendo las escaleras.  
⸺ ¡Pero papi!⸺ Reclamó al ser sentada en la cama, Lucius sacó su varita y cerró las cortinas, prendiendo una de las luces.   
⸺Vendré por ti en un rato ¿Si? ⸺ Tocó su nariz tiernamente para calmarla mientras la niña hacía un puchero. ⸺ ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco y más tarde sales a verlo? Debo revisar que todo esté bien. ⸺ Explicó acariciando su cabello y desatándolo.  
⸺Bueno…⸺ La pequeña infló un poco sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada, Lucius besó su frente pensando que luego la recompensaría. Salió de la habitación dándole algunas órdenes a los elfos para que cuidaran de ella y puso un hechizo de privacidad para evitar que ella escuchara algo. Lucy no podría ver por la ventana tampoco pero seguramente se quedaría jugando sobre su cama o iría a la sala de juegos hasta que él regresara.  
Esperaba que el lobo no se hubiera lastimado.   
Salió al jardín y se detuvo unos segundos notando que no se veía por ningún lado. Eso era algo extraño, normalmente el lobo los esperaría en los límites.   
Caminó rápidamente hacia el escudo mientras guardaba su varita preguntándose que era distinto esta vez.   
Pasó la barrera sin problemas y se preguntó si lo mejor sería convertirse en su forma animaga para buscarlo, pero incluso antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó el gruñido. Volteó un poco, sorprendido, mirando los ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad, el lobo estaba agazapado, medio escondido entre unos arbustos y el árbol, mostrando sus dientes en amenaza.   
Giró del todo de manera lenta notando como los gruñidos se intensificaban ante su movimiento pero decidió no preocuparse demasiado por ello, realmente no creía que el lobo fuera capaz de morderlo.   
⸺ ¿Qué te sucede?⸺ Se arrodilló en el pasto para verse más pequeño, sin saber si apartar o no su mirada de los ojos amarillos.   
El lobo se levantó en cuatro patas aun mostrando los dientes, dejando salir otro gruñido antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse.   
⸺ ¡Ven aquí en este instante! ¡Te estoy hablando!⸺ Lucius lo miró completamente ofendido al notarse ignorado, levantándose y caminando rápidamente hacia él. El lobo se detuvo gruñéndole en advertencia pero no le importó esta vez, se puso a su par y trató de tocar su cabeza pero el animal se apartó alzándose en dos patas, erizando su pelaje y mostrando los dientes.  
Lucius no pudo evitar el impulso de retroceder unos pasos, mirándolo con sorpresa. Todo en él le ordenaba quedarse quieto en su lugar bajo la mirada del depredador, su corazón latía con demasiado fuerza pero no supo exactamente porque.   
Dio un paso adelante y no tardó en estar contra el suelo, apenas dio un pequeño grito dejando que la bestia lo acorralara, resintiendo el descuido de ser tirado de esa forma contra la tierra y el pasto.   
El lobo le gruñó nuevamente, mostrando los dientes filosos y rasgando el pasto con sus garras, demasiado cerca de su cabeza. No estaba usando ninguna feromona contra él, no al menos las que tenía como alfa, realmente parecía una cacería real donde estaba en un peligro real.   
Hacía tiempo había perdido el miedo al lobo.  
Se obligó a alzar su mano aunque todo su instinto le gritara que se quedara quieto en su lugar y solo esperara, y tocó la punta de la nariz de la bestia con un dedo haciendo que este agitara su cabeza, logrando que los gruñidos se detuvieran.  
El lobo le lanzó una mirada ofendida y Lucius no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida.   
⸺Deja de tratar de asustarme.⸺ Murmuró acariciando su hocico levemente, incluso yendo tan lejos como para deslizar su dedo sobre uno de sus colmillos evitando cortarse con este. El lobo se alejó de su mano y se inclinó, dándole un pequeño lamido en la cara. ⸺ ¿Por qué querías asustarme? ¿Quieres estar solo hoy?⸺ Trató de sentarse pero el lobo se lo impidió poniendo una de sus patas sobre su pecho, reteniéndolo contra el suelo. Lucius resopló ligeramente pero lo aceptó, sintiendo el peso y como las garras rozaban ligeramente su camisa.   
El lobo olfateó su cabello y Lucius hizo una mueca, tratando de que su pelo no acabara entre los dientes, alzando sus manos y acariciando ligeramente el cuello de la bestia.   
El lobo parecía inusualmente intranquilo y nervioso, olfateándolo rápidamente y poniendo un poco más de peso sobre la pata que tenía sobre él solo para dejar de presionar tanto al siguiente momento. Parecía que se debatía entre alejarse o tenerlo ahí un poco más.   
Lucius ladeó la cabeza, moviendo su cabello con una mano para dejar expuesto su cuello, aun manteniendo una mano sobre el pelaje de su pareja dejando que el lobo lo olfateara. Se estremeció completamente ante el roce de los dientes alrededor de su garganta, sintió su pulso acelerarse y se quedó quieto, apretando el pelaje en su mano sintiendo que su respiración se detenía unos segundos. Moony nunca había hecho eso.   
El lobo no presionó más y se retiró sin lastimar la piel, para luego presionar su nariz contra su cuello y restregar un poco disfrutando del aroma a omega.   
⸺ ¿Qué te sucede hoy?⸺ Llevó su mano hacia la oreja del lobo y la acarició antes de tirar ligeramente de ella, sintiéndose algo frustrado de no poder hablar normalmente con el lobo. Como zorro lo entendería mejor, los animales podían comunicarse entre sí pero en ese momento no sabía si cambiar su forma era lo mejor.   
Moony lamió ligeramente su cuello y luego agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa tirando de esta y rompiéndola.   
⸺ ¡Ey!⸺El tirón había sido doloroso, le lanzó una mirada enojada antes de quitarse los restos de la prenda el mismo murmurando sobre que era una camisa costosa.   
Moony le gruñó pero luego inclinó su cabeza, retrocediendo un poco hasta que apoyó su frente sobre su abdomen.   
⸺ ¿Estás enojado porque no habrá otro bebé por ahora?⸺ Se incorporó un poco, dudoso. El lobo lamió su vientre dejándolo sentarse esta vez, antes de restregar su cabeza contra su pecho.  
No, no creía que ese fuera el problema.   
Se abrazó a la cabeza del lobo y este se quedó quieto, alzando sus orejas en señal de alerta. Lucius lo mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que la bestia se apartó con un rápido movimiento, sentándose frente a él.   
El omega lo miró a la cara y estiró su mano, el lobo inclinó su cabeza hacia ella de manera dócil moviendo un poco su cola antes de lamerle los dedos. Parecía triste.  
⸺Nadie va a deshacerse de ti.⸺Moony se tensó al escucharlo y Lucius supo que había dado en el blanco. Se arrodilló lentamente y luego rodeó el cuello del lobo con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pelaje, abrazándolo con fuerza.   
El lobo se quedó quieto unos segundos, dejándolo aferrarse y solo después reaccionó, apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda y su hombro.  
Lucius podía sentir el corazón acelerado de la bestia y también el calor que desprendía, acarició con cuidado el pelaje sin soltarse mientras aspiraba con fuerza.   
⸺Nadie lo hará. No tienes que tener miedo.⸺ Sabía que sus palabras no tenían peso, no era su decisión y si Remus se levantaba el próximo mes y decidía que quería la poción él no debería ponerse en contra. Moony parecía saberlo porque solo dio un quejido como aceptando su consuelo.   
Lucius se apartó despacio, llevando sus manos hacia las mejillas del licántropo y mirándolo a los ojos.   
⸺Si fuera mi decisión… si fuera mía, no te irías ¿Bien? No me deshacería de ti si tuviera que elegir. ⸺ Remus no recordaba todo lo que decía una vez que la luna pasaba de todas formas, así que la frase seguramente estaría perdida para el hombre. Pero realmente estaba siendo sincero y el lobo lo notaba. ⸺Te amo. ⸺ Tocó su nariz con la suya rápidamente riendo cuando el lobo lamió sus labios, lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza sintiendo sus propios ojos empañarse.   
Moony se apartó suavemente antes de empujarlo con su cabeza, haciéndolo acostarse esta vez sin la violencia de la primera vez. Lucius acarició su cabeza disfrutando de la sensación del pelaje contra sus dedos, temblando un poco al sentir las feromonas alfas, estremeciéndose al sentir el lamido sobre la marca cicatrizada.   
⸺Le prometí a Lucy que te vería hoy…⸺ Incluso si las ventanas no estuvieran hechizadas para que no se viera el jardín, estaban ocultos por los árboles y los arbustos. El lobo alzó sus orejas al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña y se incorporó, mirando hacia atrás de él como que si pudiera ver la casa desde ahí.   
Lucius tarareó ligeramente acariciando su cuello, aún demasiado acorralado como para tratar de levantarse. Moony no pasó muchos minutos pensando en que hacer antes de salir de encima de él y acostarse en el pasto, Lucius rodó para quedar de costado y acarició la cabeza del lobo de nuevo.   
⸺Le diré a Twinky que me traiga una camisa y luego ella vendrá. ⸺ A pesar de todo el lobo era un padre responsable. Siempre prefería que Lucy fuera a dormirse temprano a pesar de que disfrutaba mucho jugar con ella.   
Se sentó y notó como el lobo miró hacia los elfos, les gruñó un poco pero no hizo amago de levantarse mientras él se colocaba la camisa dejando que las criaturas se llevaran los retazos de la anterior. Moony se levantó y se puso detrás de él, apoyando su frente sobre su espalda sin empujarlo, solo como un apoyo y caricia silenciosa.   
⸺Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo.⸺ Admitió, dándose vuelta y arrodillándose, acariciando la cabeza del menor unos momentos antes de levantarse. Sonrió al ver a Lucy casi corriendo hacia la barrera siendo seguida por la elfina que trataba de detenerla, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la alzó apenas pasó, besando sus mejillas.  
⸺ ¡Papi!⸺ Rió contenta con su cabello alborotado y moviéndose para que la bajara, Lucius acarició su mejilla antes de bajarla dejándola correr hacia el lobo. Moony se había sentado y enseguida bajó su cabeza cuando ella llegó hasta él, la pequeña trató de rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos, aferrándose con fuerza antes de que el lobo se levantara haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.   
Lucius se apoyó contra el árbol mientras los miraba jugar, Lucy había terminado soltándose solo para correr, Moony le lanzó una mirada antes de ir tras ella.   
El omega sonrió, realmente confiaba que el lobo sería incapaz de lastimarla incluso si estuviera muy enojado. Lo máximo que había hecho la criatura para regañar a su niña en luna llena había sido atrapar su cabello entre sus dientes y dar un pequeño tirón, Lucy había gritado esa vez más por la saliva que por el dolor pero se había calmado muy pronto.   
Podía reconocerlos fácilmente, la ropa blanca de la pequeña era como un faro y, aunque el lobo se camuflaba más, era demasiado grande como para ser ignorado.   
Varios minutos después ambos desaparecieron de su vista y se vio obligado a moverse, pero caminaba lentamente solo buscando. Los pavos reales estaban afuera de la barrera y en las lunas llenas se dormían temprano en su propio territorio así que sabía que no se encontraría con ninguno.   
⸺ ¡Papi! ⸺ Dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla y apenas pudo darse vuelta antes de que ella saltara a sus brazos, riendo divertida. El lobo los tiró a ambos contra el suelo y ladeó la cabeza dándole un lamido al cabello de la niña quien gritó divertida. ⸺ ¡No, papá!⸺   
Lucius no pudo evitar la risa y tiró ligeramente de una de las orejas de la bestia antes de sentarse, dejando a la pequeña a su lado. El lobo se acostó apoyando su cabeza en sus patas mirándolos con atención, moviendo un poco su cola.   
Lucy gateó hasta él manchándose las rodillas y se abrazó a él, sin ningún atisbo de temor, antes de bostezar. Moony alzó sus orejas ante eso y levantó su cabeza tocando la mejilla de la niña con su nariz.  
⸺No tengo sueño. ⸺ Lucy hizo un puchero pero restregó sus ojos sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el lobo.  
Lucius sonrió suavemente antes de caminar hacia ellos y sentarse, agarrando a Lucy en sus brazos y apoyándola contra su pecho. Ella se aferró a él antes de que el lobo se pusiera a su alrededor. El omega acarició el puente de la nariz de la niña varias veces antes de hacerla cerrar sus ojos, besando su frente.   
Lucy trató de mantenerse despierta pero muchos minutos después se quedó dormida.   
Moony volvió a olfatearlos al darse cuenta, dejando un lamido en la mejilla de Lucy antes de darle uno a Lucius, teniendo mucho más cuidado con su cabello. El rubio acarició su cabeza y se acurrucó contra él abrazando más a la pequeña.  
Apoyó su cabeza contra él sintiendo el aroma del lobo, restregando un poco su mejilla contra él.  
⸺Realmente adoro esto.⸺ Murmuró muy suave para no despertarla, pero mirando a los ojos amarillos sintiendo su piel calentarse un poco al notar su atención. ⸺Sé que no puedo prometerte que en el futuro no cambiaras de opinión… y tampoco sería justo de mi parte intervenir y pedirte más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar. ⸺ Ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo.  
Había tenido que concentrarse en el hecho de que Severus había logrado una poción totalmente nueva para sentirse alegre. Estaba feliz por su amigo y no se había animado a adivinar lo que Remus estaba pensando.   
La decisión solo era de Remus y él quería respetar eso, no se había permitido mostrar ninguna emoción que lo delatara y agradeció que su pareja no le preguntara directamente que pensaba.   
Había una parte bastante egoísta de él que había estado dispuesta a sobreponerse pero había hecho todo lo posible para no mostrarla, temiendo totalmente el resultado.  
Remus podría cambiar de idea en un mes, en un año o en diez y él debería apoyarlo, no tener su propio deseo de que las cosas siguieran como estaban.   
Suspiró y se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en el hocico de manera rápida sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían. El lobo presionó su nariz contra su mejilla y resopló antes de lamerle la cara animadamente haciéndolo reír a pesar de que se llevó la mano a la boca para no hacer sonido.  
El murmullo de Lucy en sus brazos los hizo volver en sí, Lucius acarició el cabello de su niña y Moony se acomodó mejor a su alrededor.  
La llevaría a la habitación antes del amanecer para que no tuviera que ver el cambio pero por ahora se quedarían ahí. Acarició suavemente el pelaje con su mano libre pensando que no le gustaría perder eso, pero por ahora, no debería pensar demasiado en ello.   
Mientras se quedaba dormido no pudo evitar pensar que Moony lo despertaría temprano de todas formas antes del amanecer.  
Siempre era un buen padre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue mas corto XD  
> Estoy tratando de continuar mis demás historias pero estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo :"c pero escribir extras se me hace fácil pero tratare de seguir cuanto antes :3 
> 
> Gracias por leer :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
